


It's a Wonderful Life. Just Kidding. Life Sucks.

by Libiesprinkles



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, M/M, Sadness, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, middleground, souleater, timejump, timeloop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libiesprinkles/pseuds/Libiesprinkles
Summary: The welcoming of the end and of the darkness had just begun.A coil of black smoke spiraled around my body, pulling tighter and tighter suffocating me with the tiniest bit of carefulness. With that, the demons had finally taken over. The battle was over before it had even arisen. Sometimes your monsters aren't the only creatures lurking in the shadows.





	

Here I was, the guy who no one ever noticed. I was a person who everybody looked down at. It wasn’t necessarily due to my size but some of it was just my personality. My life was no better than the life of a trashcan. No trashcans have friends; similar to me. No one was my friend so no one ever had my back. That’s what made me a pushover. Or In other words, I basically had no friends because no one ever tried or bothered. One of the perks of being a trashcan is that you never are called on in class. I guess it was better this way.

No one knew who I was. Some didn’t know that I existed and I intend to keep it that way. To the human eye, I was known as the shadow that you would miss or overlook. The tiny shade of black that was easily forgotten because it was not directly in front of you. It was not in the middle but instead in the corner of the eye.

When it came down to people with manners and myself, they were nonexistent. All anyone would ever do was either push me down into a toilet or a dumpster. Actually, I’m pretty sure one of the jocks actually had a schedule of what time they would hit me. Every day they would come up with new creative ways to put me into special places that no one would ever think of. After being dragged to a new place every day, I realized that I could never win against them so I just stopped wasting effort and energy escaping because the janitor seems to always help me when I was stuck under unfortunate structures or circumstances. Anyways, this was the normal life for me.

Adding to the adventures of my life, my parents actually hate me.

Gasp, right? As if I could ever be hated. Oh well, it’s true.

They never raised me, I always somehow had to find food and fend for myself. Anytime I was even spared a piece of bread, I was only grateful. Name calling and physical abuse were their specialties. It was almost as hitting me was an addiction to them. Alcohol was their saviour. It was the only thing that kept them from killing me. Not that I would’ve minded, it was just that it was going to be a brutal slow death. 

This whole fiasco started when I was eleven, and I had told them that I was gay. It was the worst mistake of my entire life.

 

After all, I was known faggot of the town. Or so far, the only open gay guy in the town. Years and years after being in this small town all that I learned was that I was nowhere needed in this town or even in this world. So it wasn’t a big shock when people heard that I was planning my death. In fact, no one actually did anything about it. People would point fingers at me but that was all. No one needed me and I couldn’t honestly care. My body was lifeless, and now completely hollow and empty. Never once did I do anything in my life to horribly deserve this torturous life.

 

It was clear to me now, that the only person who I truly was up against was myself. No battle was greater than the one I faced, myself. Perhaps, I was destined for death.

 

Sometimes I wondered, why people try and accomplish such high demanding goals when in the end, the only reward they’ll get is death. So, in the end, really it didn’t matter if you wanted to kill your life early. To me, life was a waste of time and effort.

Heartbreak, sadness, and despair. I guess time was just as useless as me. Time was a tool that was thought to mend things back together but instead it was to destroy and conquer the human mind.

 

My plan for death was simple. After researching for quite some time, the best methods to a quick death was a noose, pills, and razor blades. Maybe to a non-suicidal human being, razor blades were painful. Of course, to me, razor blades didn’t hurt as much as what my parents had beaten me with over the course of six years. Just like the jocks, every day was a new day for a new technique.

 

When I arrived at my temporary home, It was expected that my mom and dad weren’t home. They were probably out smoking and drinking spending their cash that could have been easily given to me for basic necessities.

 

_Oh well, I wasn’t going to live much longer anyways._

Today, it finally hit me that today was the last day for everything… I guess usually it’d be normal to sob, to cry but really it felt like the weight of the world left my shoulders almost as it diminished. Honestly, I was really quite fine with that feeling. It left my heart in a steady manner and the utter feeling of nothing.

 

The house was silent. Before I reached my room, I made my way towards the kitchen to look through the cupboards for any type of medicine possible.

 

After looking through all the cupboards, I found only a couple of bottles that were close to being empty and trekked up the stairs.

 

In my hands, the pill bottles rattled and I knew that this was it…

 

Every action was quick, every movement was a blur. Before I knew it, it was the end. The welcoming of the end and of the darkness had just begun.

 

A coil of black smoke spiraled around my body, pulling tighter and tighter suffocating me with the tiniest bit of carefulness. With that, the demons had finally taken over. The battle was over before it had even arisen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might ask, "Why is the character unknown, who's perspective is this?" Well, the next chapter will reveal the character and their identity.


End file.
